The present invention relates to supports, and more particularly, to a frangible magnetic assembly for use in attaching a post, stanchion, pole, standard, divider, delineator, or the like, to a fixed base.
Cities often have a need for a temporary sign that can be used to alert drivers as to when it is unacceptable to park their vehicles at a particular location, e.g., due to a parade, construction work, vehicle loading/unloading, etc. In the past, traditional parking meters were available on which workers could place xe2x80x9cNo Parkingxe2x80x9d hoods or covers. These meters are being eliminated in many cities in favor of single, centrally located parking pay stations.
Thus, a need exists for a temporary structure to support a sign or other indicator at a particular height and location. To meet this need, a preferred arrangement would be capable of attaching a post, stanchion, pole, standard, or the like, to a fixed base. Ideally, the structure would be easy to install and remove by authorized personnel, but difficult to disturb by unauthorized persons. In addition, it would be advantageous for some applications, if the device could preferably withstand the impact of being inadvertently hit by a vehicle. The present invention is directed to fulfilling these needs and others as described below.
In accordance with aspects of the present invention, a removable assembly for use on a fixed surface is described. The assembly includes a post with a base and an attachment assembly. In one embodiment, the post is a self-righting impact-recovery post. An optional shroud is available for placement between the attachment plate and the base of the post.
The attachment assembly includes a base plate capable of carrying a magnetic current and capable of engaging the fixed surface. The a magnet assembly includes a housing and a magnet disposed within the housing. The housing is formed of a magnetizable material and includes an upper wall with an outer surface. As formed, magnetic current from the magnet causes an attractive force between the housing and the base plate, the magnet itself being positioned apart from the base plate while the housing contacts the base plate. An attachment plate is attached to the housing upper wall, adjacent its outer surface. The attachment plate includes one or more outwardly projecting attachment bolts. These bolts engage the base of the post, as assembled.
In accordance with other aspects of this invention, in another embodiment, the magnet is a ring magnet and the housing has a circular cup shape. Alternatively, an arrangement is described in which the magnet is a bar magnet and the housing has a rectangular channel shape. As assembled, the bar magnet is located colinearly in the housing. Further configurations may be formed in which multiple bar magnets and channel housings are used, each having a unique orientation.
In accordance with further aspects of this invention, the base plate includes an opening and the attachment plate includes a bolt extending downward from the attachment plate, through the magnet assembly, and engaging the opening of the base plate. During use, this engagement helps to maintain the attachment plate and magnet assembly on the base plate.